A Story
Okay, I have to make this short. It's 4:30, November. . . Um, dammit it doesn't matter! The year is. . .shit, what was it? 2009? No, that's not it. Okay, forget it, I don't have time. Listen, you all need to know something, you all need to be careful when exploring with friends, family, whoever. Who was my family? Damn, can't get side-tracked. Look, don't do foolish things, don't do what I did at least. My friends and I. . .who were they? Anyway, we thought it'd be funny to go to a cemetery in search of "spirits." Now listen, never do it! We found an interesting. . .what are they called? Gravestones? Yeah, gravestones! The person lived abnormally long, I don't remember how long. Very long, we were being stupid, and wrote on the grave. We wrote things saying it wasn't possible to live that long, claiming the person was a which. . .wait, shit, a witch, that's what I meant, a witch. We left, but one of our friends stopped and sat down on the side of the road. He looked up at me. Was it me he had looked at? He looked up, asked who we were. We told him, who am I again? Hmm, anyway, he said he wasn't leaving, he liked the ground. He rolled around and said it was his new home. He made the mistake of rolling into the street but we couldn't save him. A bar. . .no, car, that's it. A car hit him, a truck actually, big one, didn't even know he had hit something. We went home. I woke up, I think. Yes, I must've, I'm writing this. I called my other friend from the night before, he answered, didn't know who I was. Who am I? I already asked that. I hug up. Hung, that's what I meant. I hung up, and went downstairs. There was two weird adults in my house, they knew my name and said they made breakfast for me. They were criminals, they broke in and wanted to kidnap me. I killed them both. Now, I'm not sure why I'm writing this, what was I talking about? Graves? Witches? A word is stuck in my head, two actually. Memory is one of them, and the other, what was it? Did it start with an "l?" Hmm, not sure. Damn my head hurts. Wait, I just read this, I was warning you of something. Oh yeah, be careful what you do, don't do what I did, don't disrespect the dead. Who was it that had died? No matter, don't do it, or they may do something terrible to you. There's some lights outside my house, blue and red. People are yelling into my window, telling me to come outside, calling me names. They say I'm a murderer. What's that? Oh well, I guess I have to start talking to you. No, I mean stop talking. Hey, wait, there's a lady in this room, she looks nice, old clothes though. She looks kind of sick, her skin is peeled away in areas. She says her name is Sophia. Sophia, the name on the stone I had found. She must be mad I wrote on it. I guess I have to apologize. She has something for me, it looks like the thing I killed those criminals with. She's holding her arm up, with the thing in her hand. I think she wants me to take it. Goodbye. Category:Reality Category:Mental Illness